Meltdown
by togekissed
Summary: A rope has exactly two purposes: It can either provide stability for someone to hold on, or it can do the exact opposite. Either way, it keeps you in place - and Maki isn't quite sure whether that's concerning or exciting.


**A/N** : This is honestly just self-indulgent smut that I have been thirsting for. I probably wouldn't have published this without some encouragement, though. I guess self-indulgence often comes with embarrassment.

I don't know if a story/ situation like this has been written before. I don't really read fics, but I do read doujins, and they never do Nico any justice. As long as I live, I will work against the submissive stereotype people stamp onto her. I'm with you, Nico. Small doesn't mean weak. I know that feeling.

I also really firmly want to point out that, even though it is not mentioned, the both of them are supposed to be _adults_ in this fic. I don't like the thought of writing indecent things about a fifteen year old when I used to be fifteen only some years ago. I know people that aren't comfortable with that thought either, so I thought I should just mention that beforehand.

 **Warning** for BDSM content. Don't continue reading if you are triggered by that, I do not desire to harm anyone. Also, if you want to keep your opinion of me as a serious and respectable writer, do not judge me for my indulgence (I beg you).

If you are looking for me, I will be bathing in holy water for the next weeks.

* * *

There is little to no space between tied up hands, Maki realizes now. There is not much to recognize when darkness suffuses your vision either. It is not even slightly similar to the way one would see their surroundings when it's dark in their bedroom late at night. There are neither shapes, nor colors or silhouettes perceptible. There is only this entirely swallowing darkness that is almost equal to oblivion. The redhead shivers faintly, though she is sure Nico focuses all of her attention towards every infinitesimal reaction of her body.

The fabric of tight ropes bearing down on sensitive skin is one way of physical pain, as the texture does not cling onto it smoothly or, if Maki guesses right, scar-free, but rather rough and scratchy. The other way is the endlessly agonizing silence that has occurred a while ago and it drives Maki crazy – Knowing that Nico is _there_ , but not being able to locate her precise position.

She lets out a ragged breath as the ropes tighten around her wrist, lashing up firmly. Judging from that action, Nico must be close. The red haired tries to listen closely, but the contact of tender finger tips is gone ever so quickly. Maki is sure Nico only touches some spots on her partly clothed body by accident.

In a situation like this, your ears really are the only sensory organ you can count on. With her eyes covered, her hands tied and her mouth shut, there is little else to do. Listening with surplus attentiveness might indoctrinate a sense taken for granted, however it only contributes to the tightening of an already heaving chest and an increase of breathy inhales and exhales.

The tremble of the red haired's fingers is omnipresent and now that she has to rely on her sense of hearing, she is sure she can even perceive the quiet sound of her nails digging into her sweaty palms.

Maki knows this kind of thing is consensual. Yet, she has to suppress the constant doubts and second-guessing thoughts that flood her mind. She reminds herself – There is still the safeword if she changes her opinion throughout. And Nico would never force her into something.

As if Nico knows the redhead is struggling, Maki feels a squall of hot air bemusing her senses. Eventually, she realizes Nico has leaned forward a little and as she does, she plants a swift kiss onto the redhead's forehead. Of course, Maki cannot see it as her eyes are covered, but she can _feel_ soft lips against her shivering skin. Every perception is excessively discernable and just as palpable in this state. Maki is conscious of the explicit awareness of sensual touches being exactly the effect this is supposed to have on her, yet it is strange in its twisted way, and she still has to get used to the feeling of relying on someone that isn't herself.

Nico withdraws just as fast as she has shifted closer.

"If you don't want to do this, now is the time to say so." She declares and Maki flinches a little due to the harshness of her voice. She knows this is part of their agreement, while the kiss from beforehand definitely was not – She is aware of the fact that Nico has just wanted to show her there was nothing to be afraid of, even if it meant breaking the regulations of those experimental advances. Maki knows just as much that this is not their first time doing something, let's say, more extraordinary than usual. However, one thing's for sure: They've never done it with swapped roles before.

Suddenly, Maki understands why Nico had always acted so overly cautious and sensitive. It really is something else when you're not in control of things. Maki realizes – It actually takes a lot of guts to trust your opposite completely, to just surrender oneself up to somebody else. All of sudden, Maki admires Nico for her courage and bravery to always having agreed to such exposure the multiple times before. Now that she knows how exposed and defenceless and _vulnerable_ being in this position actually feels like, it just increases the veneration.

One has to trust the other completely and without any doubts. Maki decides, erasing all of the qualms from before is not just a matter of dedication as she knows, if she backed out of this, Nico wouldn't be mad at all. It is rather a decision of letting yourself fall into the other's arms, showing them that, whatever they are up to, you believe they won't hurt you, no matter what.

And Maki believes in that. The most important influence a relationship should have on the people involved is to feel safe around the person you call your _lover_.

Resulting, Maki shakes her head as a response. She does not decide on backing out. If Nico had been able to trust her with no buts and ifs so many times, she would be in the same position to do so.

With the movement of her head, the ropes tighten once more. For a while, it is dead silent. Maki tries focusing on what she can hear again, but she only notices tapping foot steps on carpet fabric.

It takes some time for Nico to return, but when the cushions sink lower again, she finally says something. Her voice sounds unusually edgy and raspy. "I won't tie your ankles as this is your first time. But don't even _consider_ moving them on your own." If Maki has heard right, which should be the case after the divesture of every other human sense, that has been an implicit _threat_. She cannot exactly explain why, but there is a certain frisson running down her spine and filling her veins as she listens to the pleasant voice she's used to having transformed into this demanding roughness.

She _likes_ it, no doubt.

Nico places one hand on one of said ankles, tracing the immersions and liftings with her pointer finger, sometimes only grazing the thin skin with her sharp nail. Then, she abandons her movements and a rustling sound fills the air, followed by the sound of a zipper being closed. And another one. Maki's horizon of imaginative fantasy is not as wide as Nico's could be from time to time, so she just figures she would find out eventually what it is with those sounds.

Cushions sink lower again. Nico's breath is approximately only some inches apart from Maki's face. Maki can hear her steady breathing, feels the faint puffs of the air she exhales against her skin. Her fingers work their way up the redhead's neck, very slowly and with the intention of reaching their destination on the back. As Nico's fingers halt shortly there, a rustling sound fills the air once again.

"N-nico?" Maki stutters in curiosity, although she knows she isn't supposed to talk in this regard. As expected, Nico hushes. When the rustling comes to a stop again, her fingers actuate again and within seconds, a smooth fabric tightens around Maki's neck. Leather?

It doesn't feel as scratchy as the ropes around her hands, but just as unfamiliar. Nico's fingers are still on the back of her neck, obviously fumbling with the item that she is now adjusting. When the touch of her fervent fingers has vanished, Maki wants to speak up again. However, Nico notices, and with that, she _pulls_.

First, Maki cannot tell where and what she has pulled exactly on, as the movement was too fast and disrupting. She has noticed the rustling sound continuing, this time, it had sounded like metal colliding against metal. Her neck is burning from the sudden action. The friction of the fabric against her skin would probably leave some heavy marks behind.

Maki wishes she could move her hands so she could tell definitely what is around her neck, but it's almost as if-

"If you speak without my permission again, I'll pull once more." Nico menaces, her hand wandering up the front side of the redhead's neck again. She slowly traces along the outlines of what Maki guesses to be a collar, occasionally brushing the skin above. Maki sighs lowly as a result, causing Nico to withdraw her hand again.

Maki isn't dumb. However, with nothing to see and nothing to prove, she can only assume that Nico is holding a leash in her other hand. She cannot really tell if she is concerned or thrilled because of that – Either way, it added to the tension. Then again, if she _behaved_ , then there was nothing to be afraid of, right?

Nico slowly shifts her position again and Maki can feel the soft skin of her knees pressing against the insides of her thighs. Nico makes sure to take her time with settling properly and when does, she uses little force to push the red haired's thighs further apart, sometimes wandering up with her fingers a little _too_ far off the way.

Maki tries to suppress as many sounds as possible and if she could have, she would have covered her mouth with her bare hand to add to the easiness of it. This way, it is insanely difficult to smother sounds that are on the edge of bursting out. Consequently, the only sounds that fill the air are the strumming of stainless steel and sharp exhales. The frequency of Maki's ragged breaths depends on how much Nico decides on pushing it.

However, there are still layers of clothing between them. Maki doesn't like the feeling of the black haired's jacket rubbing against her exposed skin whenever she dives in a little. It's rather bothersome. If she was in Nico's position, she would have gotten rid of her clothes as fast as possible. She wouldn't even have the patience to toy and mess around with Nico for so long, that's for sure.

But the way Maki sees it – Or actually, since she can't see anything, _feels_ it, Nico is enjoying this slowdown and Maki can tell just as much – She enjoys being such a tease. Nico's hand gradually moves up her back, causing a shiver down the redhead's spine, generously large so.

"You're actually pretty responsive," Nico mentions satisfied, unhooking the first hook of Maki's bra just as slow as she seems to do everything in this position. "If I had known that, I would have suggested switching a _long_ time ago." The second hook loosens as she speaks. One to go.

Maki begins explaining herself with burning cheeks, but she remembers that she's supposed to hush and stops halfway through. Too bad Nico isn't content with a simple intermission. She leaves the last hook untouched and instead, pulls on the metallic leash in her other hand once more.

It does indeed hurt, but it isn't the kind of pain that cannot be endured. Maki knows, when they were in switched positions, she had used that certain, let's say, _tool,_ multiple times already. So it's only fair for Nico to make use out of it, too. However, Maki is almost certain that the collar around her neck, as well as the buckle and the leash are not the ones she had used and bought. The fabric feels different and she certainly never used a metallic leash. It is almost a discomforting thought – Knowing that Nico has _prepared_ herself for all of this so thoughtfully.

Whenever she pulls, it feels as if electricity runs through each of Maki's pulsating veins, disrupting the steady rhythm of blood flowing through. Maki cannot help but let out a rather croaking breath each time that is mostly followed by a triumphant sounding chuckle of Nico.

Alright. No talking it is, then.

Maki decides to focus on what she can hear again, and as she does, the sound of the last hook that keeps her bra in place being undone is the first thing she perceives. The clothing feels loose around her chest now and seconds later, a wave of cold air hits her front side. The removal of the last remaining clothing around her torso only adds to the exposure, knowing that Nico is still fully clothed.

As if Nico could read her thoughts, she announces, "It's totally different when it's the other way around," she says casually, followed by the sound of fabric falling onto the ground, "and I think I can get used to it." She chuckles quietly, another sound of texture sliding off her fragile body. When she dives in a little again, her hot breath ever so close, her shoulders are bare as Maki can feel her skin directly on her own.

"I know you usually get straight to the fun part," Nico continues, blowing another series of faint puffs against the redhead's neck as she buries her head it in the crook of it, "but I would like to see how long it takes for you to beg for release."

Oh, _damn_. A whimper leaves Maki's lips at that remark, Nico's fingers slowly removing the scarlet curls around her shoulders only adding to the volume of her body's reaction. The red haired tilts her head cautiously, afraid said action would end up in another pull on her collar, but Nico gladly appreciates the movement as it offers more space for her lips to apply short-lived kisses on the unguarded side of Maki's neck. She doesn't wander down her skin quickly, the opposite even. She remains on one spot for a torturously long time, occasionally nibbling on her earlobe, teeth grazing the delicate skin there.

Eventually, Nico replaces her lips with her nails, scraping down the length of the redhead's neck all the way down to her collar bones, earning soft gasps with utter satisfaction.

"What do you think I'm going to do to you?" Nico asks maliciously, leaning in closer again, providing more heat than Maki was capable of perceiving in that certain moment.

Maki knows this question is completely and absolutely supposed to be a catch question, nonetheless, since it is a question, she takes the offer to speak in between her sighs. Nico slowly traces the outline of her collar bones with her finger tips, her warmth lingering on each spot as she follows the immersions. As Maki speaks, she replaces her fingers with her lips again, grinning against the red haired's sensitive skin as she struggles with letting out the words. Maki can feel the lipstick stains she leaves behind each time her lips collide with her skin.

"I d-don't," Maki begins choppily, "k-know. T-the…ah, _fuck,_ s-same things I've done with you?"

Her last words are only a poor whisper as Nico was already busy with caressing her breasts, cupping the left one in her small hands, moving closer as agonizingly as ever. Everything she does happens at such an agonizingly paced speed, it drives Maki _insane_.

The tension between her legs is growing increasingly and she is sure of it - Being such bittersweet mockery is exactly what Nico aims for. As she has announced before, her patience is as thick and solid as the ropes around Maki's wrist – The complete opposite of Maki.

The redhead's impatience on the other hand becomes clear as whimper after whimper leaves her dry mouth, especially when Nico's fingers end up at her nipple, catching the nub in between her pointer and middle finger, forcing Maki to let out an avalanche of desperate noises.

Nico chuckles smugly. "The same things you've done to me?" She repeats incredulously, "Wouldn't that be boring, Maki- _chan_?" She emphasizes each syllable with utter carefulness. Maki gets the hint as she had played the same cards several times before, suppressing the urge to cry out as Nico brings up her lips to her nipple, sucking slowly, tracing circles around it.

"You're right, master." She replies faintly, letting her ragged breaths take over.

Nico hums in contentment at that sentence. Maki has not expected Nico to blossom out in this position, but the more you show the less you know. There has never been the opportunity for her to prove otherwise, so now that she has, she makes it clear to Maki that she isn't one to fool around with.

And Maki hates it – The way she drives her crazy on purpose, the way she responds to her body's reactions with those scoffing chuckles, the way the metal clanks in the air like glass. She hates it, but even so _loves_ it in a way.

Nico takes her time caressing the left side of her chest, sometimes tracing patterns on her skin, sometimes licking around her areola, taking pleasure in the careless whimpers and moans that leave reddish lips above.

Maki has to admit, with no vision, no pictures, no imagery – Everything Nico does is left to her imagination. The way she looks while she does it, the way she actually exerts the movements, her facial _expression_ – Maki can only guess so far. And while that might be the disadvantage, the overly sensitive perceptions her touches have on her are almost nerve-wrecking. Each stroke of her fingers, each scrape of her nails, each trail of her lips; everything is so extraordinarily present and noticeable and, despite of the uncertainness, _thrilling_.

Perhaps, it is _exactly_ the uncertainness that causes this rush of adrenaline to flow along, not knowing what Nico will do next, where she will touch her next, what she has in mind.

Nico shifts her body yet again, leaving the right side of the red haired's chest untouched, moving towards her lends and sliding her tender hands down their sturdy consistence. If Maki didn't know better, she would think her hands left burning marks behind, as her tangency feels as hot as embers. Nico doesn't care about Maki's quivering thighs or her heaving chest or her sweaty palms. The latter one is probably not even visible to her, as Maki's hands are still tied and pinned above her head. She trails along the hem of Maki's skirt, ending up at the zipper on the side, slowly unzipping it. Before pulling the needless clothing down, she bends a little, placing sloppy kisses onto the lends she has burned so widespread before. Her lips are soft, but Maki has no stamina to relish their tenderness. Especially not, when Nico's teeth start rasping her skin and without any warning, she _bites_.

Maki doesn't know whether it is the astonishment or, unbelievably surprising, the _pleasure_ that comes along with it, that causes her to cry out loudly. And quite frankly, it does not even matter at this point anymore. All that matters to Maki is for Nico to finally _hurry_ up.

But Nico is in no haste. She grips the fabric of the redhead's skirt firmly and pulls it down. As it falls onto the floorboards next to the bed, it lands on the pile of clothes underneath.

"I've always wanted to see you this _desperate_ for my touch." Nico says with complacent voice, "What does it feel like, not knowing what's going to happen next?"

She hovers over Maki again, intending on giving the right side of her chest just as much attention as the left side has received, grinning against the shivering skin as she places her lips on the upper side of her breast. She draws out each kiss, each bite, each touch, wanting to increase the frequency of raspy moans and gasps that fill the air. Maki is panting roughly already, and with each second that passes, her heavy struggling increases. She neglects to answer Nico's question. She isn't even sure anymore what Nico has asked in the first place as her mind is slowly drifting into delirium.

She is only focused on the constant, lingering contact of Nico's lips around her nipple, moaning lowly as it stiffens around her tongue. If Maki could move her hands, she would burrow them in Nico's tresses now. But this kind of deprivation of mobility and vision is just what makes it exciting, even Maki has to admit, though she couldn't care less about being blindfolded and unable to move right now. If Nico didn't hurry the fuck up, she would lose her mind _completely_.

" _Incredible_ ," Nico whispers at her ear all sudden. Maki has not even noticed she has shifted closer again. The heat of her body is too distracting. "I didn't even touch you that much and yet you are hanging in so poorly already." She brushes a few strands of crimson hair aside.

"You really are something, Maki." She says as she distances herself again, "Being this bold and dominant all the time, but once you're not in control, it takes one touch of me," as if as proof, she places her flat palms on each inside of Maki's thighs, sliding up and down, "to cause your _meltdown_."

A spike of pleasure wanders down Maki's spine at those words. She lets out an elongated moan, especially as Nico places two fingers on her still-clothed vulva, rubbing against the fabric. This is agony, Maki decides. " _Nico_ ," she begs desperately, but it only causes the black haired to tighten the circles she's drawing with her fingers. The fabric in between is so unbelievably unbearable and bothersome that Maki cannot help but jerk her hips against the touch, slightly kicking with her feet.

Nico abandons what she has begun and Maki knows what will follow. She shouldn't have begged for Nico to hurry up in the first place, though she knows Nico secretly wants to hear it. The expected pull on the collar follows, slightly painful, slightly adding to the pleasure, and with the pull, Nico is close to Maki's face again. She can feel her hot breath against her lips. Nico smells like vanilla, and the scent lingers on each of her body parts.

"I _told_ you not to move your legs." Nico admonishes, resting her forehead on Maki's as she speaks. For a second, it is silent and Maki still tries to recover from the harsh pulls Nico has on her. Nico however, instead of adding anything further, shifts. The sound of foot steps on the carpet becomes audible again, but she is quick to come back. When the heat of her body hovers over Maki again, she cannot help but feel relieved. There is this pressure between her legs growing tenfold, building up gradually, heat rushing down with each touch.

Maki cannot believe she actually likes the _pain_ that is connected with all of this. The pain, the orders, the harshness – _All_ of it.

"It seems to me you don't take my orders serious enough." Nico says as she gets hold of the leash again, pulling only slightly as she speaks.

"I do!" Maki objects helplessly, only to feel something collide with her skin at that interjection. The clash feels hot and burns like fire as it hits her skin, causing Maki's attempts of objection to be smothered as a gasp leaves her lips.

Leather again? Wait, that had been _definitely_ -

"You really need to gather some discipline, Maki. Did I ever disobey your orders?"

"N-no, you – "

Another hit. The leather rubs against Maki's skin each time a wave of cool air comes up, leaving behind a hot sensation as a contrast. Maki realizes, unless Nico really says so, she has to keep quiet. Although, to be fairly honest, though it does indeed hurt, it is not the kind of pain that's entirely to dismiss. Actually, it feels _good_. Maki cannot believe she is of the opinion that being whipped feels _pleasant_ , but it does. The spots Nico has aimed for, her thighs and her side, are almost as if on fire, pulsating and thumbing unbridled. Honestly, Maki even considers disobeying on purpose at this point.

Silence.

"Good girl." Nico says, satisfied with the lack of verbal response, leaning in closer to pull Maki into a heated kiss, reaching for her tied hands above as their tongues entwine. When Nico draws back again, she keeps her one hand on Maki's and in a swift motion, she turns her body around. Maki lets out an astonished pant, but she has no time to gather her orientation, as it does not even serve a purpose at this point. She hasn't been able to locate her surroundings precisely before, and even with her head apparently facing the cushions now, it doesn't really change that fact. There is still a blindfold in front of her eyes, still darkness swallowing her vision, so she might as well just accept the change of course.

Nico is still – above, behind, Maki can't really tell, but what's for sure is the feeling of her _crotch_ her against her _ass._ Still clothed, unfortunately. She only grinds slightly, but it is enough to drive Maki _insane_ entirely. The volume of her whines increases with each contact, and as Maki cannot say anything, still feeling the grip Nico has on the leash, she lets out an enhanced whimper, hoping Nico gets the hint.

And how she gets it.

She reaches forward, tightening the grip around Maki's hands. Shifting their position, she moves closer towards the wall in front of the bed, pinning the redhead's hands above, causing her body to tilt up a little. Now on her knees, back towards Nico, front towards the wall, everything seems to spin. Nico presses her front against Maki's shivering back and it is only then that Maki realizes she's only wearing her bra by now.

Her one hand wanders up the redhead's chest again, the other keeps the tied up hands in place above. Maki really _tries_ not to complain, but the tension and heat between her legs seem unbearable at this point and with each stroke of Nico's hands on her quivering body, another rush of warmth settles in her stomach. Since she knows that complaints and haste will only prevent Nico's teasing attitude from crumbling down, she decides on going along with the way she likes it. In between heavy panting, as Nico was finally spreading her thighs a bit further apart, still pressing her warm body against the red haired's back, still teasing her nipple in her small finger tips, she mumbles, " _Please_ ," a moan as Nico travels down from her nipple to her belly button, voice only a feeble rasp, "master."

If Maki's ears didn't trick her into hearing illusions, she has just heard a moan that certainly wasn't hers. According to that, even Nico's resistance must slowly, but surely, fragment. She has indeed surplus stamina when it comes to bedroom activities, but even the most patient person has a limit. As if on command, the sound of discarding clothes is audible again and as Nico rubs against her back again, there isn't the fabric of her skirt in the way anymore. In fact, the way she grinds so slowly against the redhead's body, it almost feels as if she's beyond soaked already.

Talk about being desperate. Does all of this mocking and hovering and teasing and being dominant _turn_ her on?

"Maki," Nico speaks harshly. Maki hums as a response, but it's not enough. A pull. A whip. It burns and cools down at the same as it distracts from the heat that has built up in her sweet spot, awaiting release just as sweet. And _damn_ , the pain feels _good_ and hurts at the same time.

Maki might be able to get used to this arrangement as well.

Nonetheless, the message had been clear. Nico repeats her name, and this time, Maki responds properly. "Y-yes?" She breathes heavily. Nico brings up her pointer and middle finger before demanding. "Suck on them."

The redhead's lips part without hesitation, allowing tender and hot fingers to enter. Twirling her tongue around them, she coats them in her saliva, a moan escaping her throat as she does so. She doesn't dare to let go, instead, she waits for Nico to draw back again. A trail of saliva lingers between Nico's finger tips and reddish lips, connecting them through.

Nico buries her head in the crook of the red haired's neck again, this time from behind, nibbling at the soft skin there as she _finally_ brushes down the fabric of her panties. She fumbles with the clothing quite some time as she has only one hand free for usage. The other is still busy with keeping tied hands in place, and to Maki's surprise, Nico's palm is just as sweaty as her owns feel against each other.

When she finally pulls down the needless piece, she places the free hand on the inside of Maki's thigh, and it is enough for the red haired to cry out. Nico leans in closer from behind, her smooth hair tickling Maki's cheeks as she whispers into her ear, "If you muffle your sounds, I'll pull." She declares bluntly. "If you don't show me what I make you feel like, I won't make you come."

Maki knows that her threat is empty, as Nico is way too good-hearted and way too gay to let such an opportunity go to waste. But it adds even more to the tension and certainly to the pleasure – Maki had _never_ believed she would end up liking the feeling of Nico threatening and dominating her, being completely in control over her and each of her reactions.

She nods in awe and with that, Nico's fingers brush her outer lips faintly, stroking slowly. But slow is not enough. However, Maki cannot do anything but go with her rhythm, as commanding her to be faster is only going to be contra productive. Curse Nico's patience. It's not like she isn't just as eager on finally getting release. But she is so _damn_ good at covering it up, though her panting is now much more present than before.

Maki whines and whimpers and cries out as Nico really doesn't do anything further than stroking slowly, and even each stroke of her fingers is unbelievably slow-paced, rubbing almost _carefully._ Maki suppresses the urge to curse loudly, instead she tries, out of a reflex, to move her hands but not only do the ropes prevent her, but Nico's firm grasp as well. Nico laughs quietly at that poor attempt. Staccato breaths follow, a sharp exhale as Nico suddenly draws one tight circle. But she still refrains from doing anything further, her lips still busy sucking on the skin at Maki's neck. That is definitely going to leave more than just one hickey behind.

Maki cannot help but jerk her hips slightly, as much as she tries to quell the sensation. _Damn Nico and her god damn beasty cruel nature._

"Tell me," Nico whispers into the red haired's neck, her hot breath causing each of Maki's nerves to twitch in pleasure, "tell me what you want me to do." She orders a pinch louder, replacing the slow strokes with slightly firmer rubs.

Maki decides to throw all of her dignity overboard. " _Please_ ," she begs helplessly, her hips still not slowing down, cheeks burning, "fuck me." It is only a whisper and barely notable, but it doesn't matter to Nico. She chuckles against Maki's skin before asking, "Didn't you forget something, Maki- _chan_?"

Maki is almost disappointed she didn't pull or whip or do any kind of other thing that would've hurt. "Please fuck me," she pants in between, voice only faint as she continues brokenly, " _master_."

Desperation really does some twisted things to you. Now Maki realizes why Nico had been so vulnerable all the time, why she had hesitated, why she had obeyed. It's the only thing that will end up getting you what you _want._

And it does indeed add to Nico's fading resistance as she sighs faintly at Maki's begging, finally following the red haired's desire with ease.

Maki whines at the constant touch of Nico's finger against her, crying out loudly as Nico presses down onto the slick flesh with more pressure. "You're _drenched_ ," she mentions amused, faintly pulling on the leash as she _finally_ picks up a faster pace. It is then that Maki decides, not only hesitation and dignity are gone, but restraint as well. With each touch of Nico's fervent fingers, she lets out a moan, neither muffled nor suppressed. The air is filled with her constant gasps and panting and whining and eventually, Nico's index finger dives in a little, first slowly, but with time passing settling, pushing further into the red haired, causing her inner walls to clamp down reflexively.

" _Fuck_ ," Maki lets out breathy, thrusting against Nico's rhythm. Trying to steady the reckless motions of her hips is almost impossible, but fortunately, Nico gets hold of them and keeps them rather messily in place.

"N-no," Nico sighs and it becomes clear that she is struggling just by _giving pleasure_ to Maki already, "no cursing," she orders faintly, but it sounds almost poorly in her current state. She can't even pull on the leash in this position as both of her hands are occupied and it doesn't matter to Maki anymore.

"This side of you is so rare," Nico admires almost adoring, picking up the pace even more, thrusting as far she can get with her small fingers. "so rare and untamed and god damn it," she hits exactly _that_ spot the moment she finishes her sentence, " _beautiful._ "

Maki hisses lowly. Scarlet curls fall loose onto her shoulders as she throws her head back. "Oh my _god_ ," she almost _screams_ , and Nico would have considered it as enough to be punished, but she couldn't care less in that certain moment. Being sadistic is fun and all, but the sight of such untamed beauty makes up for her disobeying. Nico cannot avert her eyes from Maki as she keeps on struggling and thrusting against her, and with that, she decides to insert another finger, the slickness of Maki's inner walls greeting her within nanoseconds. Maki moans again, her hands quivering, her thighs trembling, heart pounding. Nico uses the time span in which Maki has thrown her head back by capturing her lips and pressing down her own, noticing Maki moan into the kiss as she returns it sloppily.

Maki knows, this won't take too long anymore. She grits her teeth as soon as Nico pulls away again, a spike of pleasure wandering up her neck. "Say it," Nico demands, apparently having caught herself a little again, increasing the rhythm of her thrusting fingers once more, "say my name. Beg for _me_."

And that is all it takes for Maki to be sent over the edge. First, she bites her lip, but then she remembers. Her toes curl up the moment her climax shakes her body, her tied up hands struggling to maintain calm as she calls out Nico's name over and over, ending off with a rather low growl, her inner walls fluttering down on the black haired's fingers.

As Nico draws out the aftershocks of her orgasms, her body stills down slowly, the rocking of her hips coming to a steady stop. Nico withdraws her fingers, an audible smack following.

There is nothing to say afterwards, since Maki is _speechless_.

When Nico unknots the ropes around Maki's hands, which turns out rather difficult as the fabric clings tightly onto the redhead's skin, Maki sighs relieved. Shortly after, Nico does the same with the blindfold and Maki has to blink several times to adjust herself to the sudden change of lighting and the perception of her surroundings again, chest still heaving uneasily. Carrying the weight of her own body feels heavy and exhausting all of sudden.

As there is still the wall in front of her, she turns around and looks at Nico – And blinks a few times as she cannot believe her eyes.

"Holy _shit_ , you are wearing leather boots," Her mouth is agape as she realizes, gaze wandering up only to see a matching leather garter belt that Nico hasn't gotten rid of. Nico chuckles. Maki's breath is still incredibly uneasy and breathy as she speaks and Nico loves the fact that she had been able to drive Nishikino Maki completely crazy. Maki pouts, "I'm honestly almost mad you didn't let me see you in this."

"What did it feel like?" Nico interjects softly, earning a pensive expression of her opposite.

"Intense," Maki replies honestly, "but good. _Very_ good." She lets herself fall onto the cushions as the exhaustion takes over. "I didn't know I-"

"Would like the pain?" Nico suggests, lying down next to the red haired, a grin on her face.

Maki nods in affirmation, a sheepish expression on her features. Suddenly, her cheeks feel hot and - Actually, all of this is _unbearably_ embarrassing. The way she had been so careless, the way she had been so self-indulgent just some seconds ago, the way she had _enjoyed_ Nico bossing her around. She buries her head in the crook of Nico's neck. She doesn't want Nico to see her expression, let alone her wildly burning cheeks.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Nico asks softly, her chest heaving slowly as her breathing slows down steadily. "Didn't you actually like it?" She questions confused, stroking scarlet hair and patting the red haired's head carefully. Maki shakes her head against the crook of Nico's neck.

"Are you _embarrassed_ , Maki?" Nico asks surprised and a little earnest, wrapping one arm around the bare body lying next to her. Maki doesn't look up. There is no sight of amethyst eyes and even though Nico has indeed enjoyed this as much as Maki, she misses the plain sight of her eyes.

" _Look_ at me, Maki." She demands firmly, but Maki only shakes her head once again. Drastic measures it is then. "You know, there is still the collar around your neck, so you better fucking look at me."

When Maki finally does, very slowly and extremely fluster though, she meets the gaze of a somewhat furious Nico.

"Why for _god's sake_ are you embarrassed?" She asks sternly, "There is nothing wrong with admitting you've enjoyed this. There's nothing wrong with having lost control of your body's reactions." She plays with the crimson curls of the redhead, twirling her fingers around one strand, "I'm actually glad I could make you feel good."

It is almost iconic. Nico has endured all of this so many times before and the one time they change roles, she is the one to ram sense into Maki once again. She always is. God knows what Maki would be doing without her. Dying of embarrassment, at this point probably.

"What's most important is to remember that this kind of role-play thing really only is supposed to be your _role_. I would never hurt you in any other way, I hope you know that. How could I?" She says, chuckling fondly.

Maki realizes, there is still a faint blush staining Nico's cheeks as she speaks and it's not because of being embarrassed like the red haired. She leans in closer again, noticing the marks on her wrists as she places one hand on Nico's shoulder, gaze wandering down slowly.

"I guess there are still some things left unfinished," the redhead mentions smugly, shifting a little to position Nico underneath, "I better take care of that before it's too late."

Nico's expression changes, "Y-you don't have to, Maki! That has been a lot to take in for you, the first time is always-"

"Yes, but I _want_ to, Nico- _chan_."

That being said, she bends slightly, captivating soft pink lips underneath and sealing her words with a fervent kiss.

Experiments aren't such a bad thing.

And perhaps, pain isn't always either. Unless it's the kind of pain that breaks your heart.

* * *

 **A/N II** :Thanks to a special friend for the suggestion of Nico wearing leather boots. That definitely boosted my imagination (lmao). Also thanks for having thrown me into the love live lesbian pit and turning me into a sinner. You know who you are.

Everyone else that has stuck around until the end: Don't look at me. I'm still a respectable member of society. At least I didn't kill Nico this time.


End file.
